


Just One Night

by Francowitch



Series: voltron BINGO [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith has a tail, Light Bondage, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - M/M/M, and fluffy ears, slick, vldBINGO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Being half Galra has its perks... apparently... all Keith knows is that he isn't able to go out in the real world unless it is Hallowe'en, as that is the only time where his violet skin, fluffy ears, and tail are not out of the ordinary.





	Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

> 16th fill for vldBINGO - Bondage/Binding
> 
> This one I actually made for Hallowe'en... but as I am the way I am... I didn't finish this until quarter to midnight... So you get it today... the day AFTER... [this was totally an excuse for me to write Keith with a tail and fluffy ears, ngl]
> 
> Thank you [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for looking it over!

#  Just One Night

 

Hallowe’en was Keith’s favourite holiday. Hell, he could make it all of October as his personal favourite. It was the only time of year where he could go out without worrying about how he looked. Unlike others, Keith had a soft velvet coloured tint to his skin, fluffy pointed ears, and a long tail. Traits that were thanks to his mother’s side. His personality, she would have said, was thanks to his father, but Keith knew better. As a child, being stuck at home alone all the time was hard, but the internet made things easier. Now, as an adult it was easier and he almost preferred the seclusion, and with his chat rooms which allowed him to connect with people without worrying about how he looked. Tonight he was even more excited, as it would be the first time he was meeting up with Gyro and Pike from his guild.

“Hey, Honey, where are you going?” 

Keith looked up and saw his mom Krolia cock her head as he was slipping into his leather jacket. “Out.”

Krolia smiled, rolling her eyes at her son, “I figured, but where? Your tail is out.”

“Remember the date?”

“Is it the thirty-first already?” Krolia scratched her head, “Your dad was far better at remembering these things.”

Keith chuckled, “Yeah, I remember how he would make such a big deal decorating the place.”

“I think it was his favourite month next to Yule.”

“Mmm hmm,” Keith nodded, remembering his father fondly. “Anyway, I need to get going. They are probably waiting for me right now.”

“They?” Krolia’s eyes widened, “Oh! Your little internet friends! You’re meeting them  _ tonight _ ?”

“Yes, only they aren’t my  _ little _ friends.” Keith rolled his eyes.

Krolia chuckled, “If they are nice, bring them home to meet your mom.”

Keith shook his head, “Mother, really?”

She came over and kissed Keith on the forehead, “Have fun kiddo, and call if you need anything.”

“I might not be home tonight.”

Krolia raised an eyebrow to her son, “Have a lot of fun then.”

Keith flushed as he walked out the door with the sound of his mother chuckling behind him.

* * *

 

“You think they are actually going to show up?” Lance was asking for what seemed like the millionth time.

Shiro chuckled looking to the younger man who was dressed much like his avatar with a set of ears and a tail. “I have no doubts, Lance, just relax.”

“Save that they have never actually shown up to any of our meet ups before this.”

“Yes, but this was the first time Thunder actually said they would come.” Shiro grinned, “I wonder what they are like.”

Shiro ordered them a round of beer. He hoped that Thunder liked beer, only thing he knew about the person was that they were over twenty-one. Shiro had met Thunderstorm Darkness while in game with Lance. They were questing when they saw this half-elf ranger trying to take on a mob of monsters far too high for them. Shiro and Lance jumped in, helping Thunder defeat the mobs, and after a few more chance meetings Shiro invited Thunder to their guild. 

Several years later, they still played. It was luck that they all lived in the same area and that it was even possible for them to meet up. Usually, though, Thunder was never available, so when they said that the 31st worked for them, Shiro jumped at the chance and called up Lance so that they could all meet up in real life. Bringing team  _ Gynderpike _ (a stupid name their guild tagged to the trio) together for the first time offline. 

“Shit shit,” Lance rapidly hit Shiro, “I think that’s him, and holy fuck he is hot. Please let that be him.”

Shiro smirked, looking up to where Lance was indicating, and felt his heart stop. At the door to the tavern was a very beautiful man with violet coloured skin, wearing a red leather jacket as well as a slight scowl as he scanned the room. Shiro licked his lips and raised his arm, motioning to the man at the door. He could feel his heart start up again, thumping rapidly as the man nodded and made his way towards them. 

“Uhh, Gyro?” The new person asked, looking to Shiro, his voice cracking slightly.

“Oh my glob!” Lance crowed, “Thunderstorm Darkness? Is that you?”

Shiro blinked as he noticed the way his ears twitched at Lance’s voice. Those were some animatronics. 

“Pike, I assume?” Thunder flushed slightly, his face turning a deeper shade of violet.

“Yeah! How did you guess?” Lance grinned, “It was the ears wasn’t it? Ha Ha, I’m Lance by the way. Or I guess you can call me Pike if you are more comfortable with that. Did you want to be called Thunder? Or --”

He held up his hand, “Keith.”

“What?” Lance blinked.

“Keith, my name is Keith.” 

“I’m Takashi Shirogane, but my friends call me Shiro,” Shiro held out his right hand to shake Keith’s hand. 

Keith chuckled, “Shiro, sounds a lot like your screen name.”

Lance threw his arm around Keith’s shoulders, “Yeah, our Shiro is not one for creativity, then again we can't all be Thunderstorm Darkness eh?”

Keith flushed, “Sorry that was rude of me.”

Now Shiro was certain that Keith’s ears moved, as they flattened against his head. Also his tail seemed to move, curling on its own. 

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Shiro chuckled, offering Keith a beer, “I know I am horrible at naming. Hell, Gyro wasn’t even my first toon. I previously had a Paladin named Shiro.”

Keith snorted, “Wait. But Gyro is a Paladin.”

Lance cackled, “Yeah Shiro finalled his first toon playing on one of those nightmare servers where you have only one life kind of thing.”

“Oh, shit,” Keith took the offered seat by Lance, “how did I not know this already?”

“I try to not remember it, actually.” Shiro groaned. 

“So tell us how you came up with your name then?” Lance asked.

Keith sighed, “It was a phase. I came up with it when I was twelve, I think? It just kind of stuck with me.”

Lance chuckled while Shiro cocked his head.

“Twelve?”

“Yeah,” Keith waved his hand, “I was homeschooled growing up so I was gaming and online from when I was a kid. I’m definitely older than that now.”

“Oh man that is so cool,” Lance grinned, “I always wished that my parents would let me stay home, but they said something about good for socialization and learning. Blah blah blah.”

Shiro snorted, “I see that education went to good use.”

Lance flushed, kicking Shiro under the table. 

Keith shrugged, “I didn’t really have another choice.”

“Well,” Shiro put a hand on top of Keith’s hand, “we are glad you’re here. Whatever your reasons.”

“Too true!” Lance cheered, “Should I get another round?”

Shiro looked to Keith. His ears were twitching, as was his tail, reminding him of a cat who wanted to stay but also that there was too much happening around him. “Why don’t we take our party to another location?”

“Oh?”

Shiro smiled, “Yeah, I mean my place is just around the corner, and it's quieter. We can drink there and maybe watch Rocky Horror or something. I mean, if you are okay with that idea, Keith?”

“Keith? What about me?” Lance whined.

Shiro snorted, “You were coming over anyway. All of your stuff is at my place.”

“Oh yeah,” Lance grinned, “come over Keith, it is such a cool place. Shiro has this massive sofa and home theatre set, you should also see his gaming rig.”

Keith flushed, letting out a breath he had been holding, “Yeah, I think that would be fun.”

Shiro smiled standing up, “Alright, well this is paid for. Let's get out of here, it's just a short walk. Oh, Keith did you bring a car or something?”

“I, uhh, yeah.” Keith threw his thumb towards the door, “I have my bike just outside, but I can totally walk it to your place if there is a place I can park.”

Shiro nodded, “Great. Let's go then.”

 

* * *

Keith whistled as he looked around. Shiro hadn’t lied when he said he was close. His spacious apartment was only a few blocks away from the bar where they had met. Keith couldn’t contain himself as he openly gaped at the space. It was miles away from the small shack he lived in with his mother in the middle of the desert. 

“It really isn’t much,” Shiro said as he welcomed Keith inside, “but it is home.”

“Its amazing,” Keith breathed, his tail gently swaying.

Shiro blushed while Lance brushed past them both. 

“I love it here.” Lance sighed as he threw himself onto the sofa, kicking his shoes to the door.

Keith smiled, “I can see why, it’s a really awesome place.”

Lance started to take off his makeup and costume pieces, “Come in and take off your stuff.”

Keith’s tail wrapped around his leg, “Uhh, it’s okay, I’m comfortable like this.”

Shiro leaned in his hand resting on Keith’s shoulder, “It’s alright to relax here, I promise.”

Shiro watched as Keith slipped out of his jacket and perch himself on the edge of the sofa. He smiled, not completely there, but it's a start. Shiro was impressed to see that Keith’s skin was painted all the way up his arm. He really committed to his costume. 

Lance cocked his head, sitting forward leaning towards Keith, “Man your colour is flawless, what do you use?”

“Huh?” Keith turned pulling back slightly, “What? Oh? Uhh…”

Lance began to touch and prod at Keith’s bare skin, “Like, this is amazing. Did you use an airbrush?”

Shiro watched as Lance examined Keith carefully, his fingers moving up to play with his black hair. 

“Okay what do you use on your hair, it is so fluffy,” Lance looked up to Shiro, “you  _ have _ to touch his hair, Shiro. It’s amazing.”

Keith began to shiver. Lance’s hands felt so wonderful on him. It was a first time he had allowed anyone so close. He wasn’t sure why he felt so comfortable with these two.

Shiro coughed, “Uhh, you might want to stop touching him, Lance. You didn’t even ask first.”

“It’s alright,” Keith flushed, “I mean. If it’s you two, I’m okay with it.”

A moan might have escaped Shiro’s traitorous mouth, which was only confirmed when he saw the way Keith’s ear twitched and the small smile that curved on his face. 

“Those are real aren’t they?” Shiro asked as he sat down on the other side of Keith.

Keith looked to Shiro, his face rapidly draining of colour. Shiro placed a hand on Keith’s bicep, “It’s okay, I promise you are safe with us.”

Keith’s tail curled around his waist and his ears flattened against his head, “Am I though?”

“Of course you are!” Lance beamed, “I kinda fell for you the second I saw you.”

“Really?”

“Oh yes,” Shiro replied, breathless as he reached out and carded his fingers through Keith’s hair. Lance was right,  _ it was so soft _ . “May I?”

Keith looked to Shiro, realizing that he was indicating touching Keith’s ears. Flushing, Keith nodded.

Shiro felt himself go hard the second he touched Keith’s ears, the way that Keith leaned into his hand and  _ oh shit, that was a purr _ . Shiro felt his mind go blank, he pressed his lips against Keith’s before he realized what he was doing. As they broke apart, Shiro was about to apologize when Keith crawled onto his lap and kissed him even deeper. There was a slight whimper beside them and Keith turned gripping Lance’s shirt pulling him towards them, their lips crushing against each other. 

“Are we doing this now?” Lance asked the moment they separated, “Am I dreaming?”

Keith’s tail swished around him, “I really hope this isn’t a dream.”

Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith, “Same.”

Shiro lifted Keith and walked down the hallway to where Keith presumed was his bedroom, Lance following behind. Keith moaned as he was surrounded by Shiro’s scent, he could feel the rush of slick from his arousal. Keith rolled his hips against Shiro, nuzzling into his neck, nipping at the sensitive flesh. Shiro carefully laid him down on the bed, he looked over to Lance who was watching with hungry eyes.

“I’ve never done this before.” 

Lance looked back at Shiro, “Done what? Slept with a man? Or…”

“Hooked up with someone the first time we met.”

Keith held out his hands one to each man,”If it helps, I’ve never done anything like this before. Ever. But I swear I have no regrets, I want you both.”

Shiro shivered as he heard purring erupt from Keith,  _ now that was not playing fair. _ Shiro climbed onto the bed kissing his way along every available bit of flesh he could find. “You’re so beautiful.”

Keith’s back arched, with the help of Lance he was able to remove his shirt, moaning into him as they kissed. 

“Your whole body is this colour?” Lance gasped, “This can’t be real.”

Keith flushed, “Sorry?”

Lance’s eyes were wide as he looked to Keith, “Why are you apologizing, you are absolutely gorgeous.”

Keith was unable to answer as he cried out when Shiro palmed over his cock which was hard and pressing against his jeans. Keith growled sightly as he tugged at Shiro’s shirt, he wanted to feel more skin against him. He  _ needed _ to feel them both against his fevered body. 

Shiro hissed as he felt Keith’s nails dig into his back, causing the younger man to pull away and stiffen. Shiro looked down to see Keith’s ears flat to his head, “Are you alright?”

“I should be asking you that.” Keith’s voice shook.

“Its okay,” Shiro shook his head, “just a little scratch.”

Keith bit his lip shaking his head, “No, now it might be not so bad, but later…”

Shiro watched as Keith’s eyes raked the room. “What are you looking for?”

“Something to tie me up,” Keith said looking to both men, “if you could just tie up my wrists, I know I would feel more comfortable with that.”

Lance shrugged, “I’m into that if you are.”

Shiro slipped off the bed pulling out a pair of ties from his closet, “Would these do?”

Keith nodded holding his hands together and offering them out. “Please.”

“Are you sure?” 

Keith flushed nodding, “I trust you. And yes.”

Shiro began to tie Keith’s wrists together, but it wasn’t more than five seconds before Lance waved him away.

“Uhh if you do it that way he will be out in like five minutes.” Lance chuckled, “You need to do it like this.”

Shiro watched in amazement (and surprisingly arousal) when Lance had Keith tied to the headboard in less than three minutes. There was even enough slack that he was able to move and switch positions, but his hands could not be freed on his own. 

“Let me know if it gets too uncomfortable okay?” Lance told Keith, his palm against Keith’s face, “Seriously, the second it is too much, I will have you out of these bindings.”

Keith smiled kissing Lance’s palm, “Thank you.”

“Shit, uhh we can’t do this.” Shiro broke the moment.

Both Lance and Keith looked to the older man waiting for his response.

Shiro looked devastated, “I don’t have any lube or condoms.”

Keith mumbled something, which made Lance’s head snap in his direction.

Shiro looked to them both, “What was that?”

Keith was a brilliant shade of red-violet, “You don’t need lube for me and I’m on the pill.”

“The pill?” Shiro asked still feeling confused.

“My, uhh, kind, can get pregnant no matter what gender you are.” Keith looked like he was trying to sink into the bed, but thanks to Lance’s knotwork he was unable to really move much. 

“You can get pregnant?”

Keith shrugged, “We really aren’t sure cause I am only half Galra, but given how many aspects have presented, mom didn’t want to take any chances. Did you still want to stop?”

Shiro flushed, “I’m ashamed to say that I am more and more curious as to what you are hiding in your pants.”

Keith bit his lower lip, “I mean, I am all tied up, with nowhere to go.”

Lance moaned, “Shiro if you don’t do it I will.”

Shiro didn’t wait any longer bending over Keith’s abdomen he began to kiss and nip along the sensitive skin. His fingers deftly undid the facinings on his jeans, hooking around the waist and tugging them down and off of Keith’s ass. Shiro felt his mouth water as the scent of Keith hit him, it was sweet but not overly so, the kind of scent that he wanted to wrap himself in. His cock was violet like the rest of his body, but with a dark tip. The shaft was ridged unlike any thing Shiro had ever experienced.

Shiro gasped, “You’re wet.”

Lance looked down to Shiro, he had been sucking marks along Keith’s neck and chest. “What?”

Shiro slipped one finger inside Keith’s entrance, the younger man moaned and writhed. “You need to feel this Lance. He is so wet and warm, just sucking me inside.”

Keith cried out, his face buried into his raised bicep.

“Oh fuck,” Lance swore as he too pressed a finger in alongside Shiro’s digit. Lance ran his tongue along Keith’s nipple, sucking hit until it was swollen and hard, “I wonder if you taste as good as you feel.”

Keith shivered as he watched Lance bring his slick fingers to his mouth and slowly lick each digit. 

Shiro shifted pulling his fingers out, amazed at how wet they were, glistening with the sweet slick that Keith produced. “Sorry, I don’t think I can wait any longer.” 

Keith whimpered as he looked down to see Shiro opening his pants, pulling out his thick cock. 

“You think you can roll over the way you are?” Shiro asked.

Keith nodded and with some assistance from Lance he was able to roll over his ass up in the air. Shiro moaned as he saw the tail, it was long and smooth with a tuft of black hair-like fur at the end. Shiro wrapped his hand around the base of Keith’s tail making him moan out and shiver, as a small amount of clear slick trickled out of his hole. Shiro swiped up the slick, using it on his own shaft, he lined himself up and in one solid motion pressed himself inside. 

Keith’s back arched as he felt Shiro breach his entrance, Lance made soothing motions with his hands murmuring to him softly of how good and beautiful he was. Never had Keith felt so full, up til now his only experience had been with toys which he had kept hidden from his ever nosey mother. Shiro was hot inside of him, stretching and completing him in ways that no toy ever could. Shiro didn’t move, Keith could hear that his breathing was laboured as he allowed Keith time to adjust to his size. 

Shiro looked to Lance, “He feels so good inside, it’s like he is sucking me further in.” 

Keith began to rock back, he wanted more, “Please.”

Shiro let go of Keith’s tail and wrapped his fingers around Keith’s hips as he steadied himself and began to thrust into the younger man. Lance wrapped his hand around Keith’s cock, enjoying the way he cried out at the sensation. Keith felt like he was losing his mind, between Lance stroking him and Shiro pumping steadily into him he was feeling as though he were coming undone. 

“Shiro can we change positions again?” Lance asked his face flush.

Shiro slowed down his movements looking to Lance.

“Please? I want to feel him inside of me while you finish inside him.”

Keith whined as it felt as though Shiro had gotten larger inside him. 

Shiro licked his lips, trying to form words, “but lube?”

Lance held up his hand which was wet, “It appears he gets slick in more than one place.”

Shiro shivered practically cumming on the spot,  _ he really needed it to experience that at least once.  _ Shiro nodded pulling out of Keith so that they could rearrange themselves. Shiro kissed Keith as he slid back inside of him, giving Lance time to strip completely and open himself up enough to take Keith. When he was ready Shiro assisted him, guiding Keith’s slick ridged cock inside of Lance. For what might have been the third or fourth time that night Shiro almost came on the spot, this time watching as Lance took Keith inside of him. His hole stretching around the alien shaft, slowly he inched himself on until he bottomed out. 

Lance threw his head back, leaning against Shiro’s chest, “You have got to try this. God Keith you feel so good.”

Both Shiro and Lance began to move, Keith cried out pulling against his restraints as he was fucked mercilessly. He called out their names, alternating them like a spell, binding them all together. 

“Shit!” Shiro cried out as he felt Keith squeeze around him, he felt his balls tighten and release.

Keith thrusted up once more filling Lance who in turn came, covering Keith’s abdomen. 

The three men collapsed together, mindless of the mess. Lance let out a moan as he felt Keith slip out of him, the ridges making him shiver from overstimulation. With shaking hands Lance released Keith’s bindings, kissing each wrist in turn. Shiro watched the pair wrap themselves around each other. He slipped out of the bed for a moment walking on weak legs to the bathroom to get something to clean them all up with.

Once cleaned up Shiro covered them all with a blanket and slipped into the bed beside Keith. Keith shifted slightly looking up to Shiro, “Are you alright?”

Shiro laughed softly, “I should be asking you that.”

Keith let out a low purr, “I’m more than alright.”

Shiro kissed Keith’s forehead, “I’m glad. I feel the same way. You know this isn’t something I normally do, I didn’t even plan for this when I invited you back here.”

Keith chuckled, “I would think not as you weren’t prepared in anyway. I wasn’t entirely planning it.”

“But--”

“I might have hoped, that you two were, ahh--” Keith sighed, “I’m not good at this. I just know that we seemed to have something online, and I guess, I hoped that if you realized what I was. That you wouldn’t reject me.”

Lance squeezed Keith surprising him, “Definitely not rejecting.”

Shiro smiled, “I definitely hope for this not to be just a one time event. I’m not sure I will let you leave here if that was your intention.”

Keith shivered feeling his whole body heat up at that, “You might have to deal with my mother if you keep me prisoner here.”

“Worth it.” Shiro chuckled.

“I don’t know, you haven’t met my mother.”

“Let’s do that soon,” Lance murmured, “then I can introduce you both to my mamà and the rest of my family. There are a lot of them and they will want to meet you all.”

“Sounds good.” Keith said softly feeling tears prick his eyes.

“Very good.” Shiro snuggled closer, “Oh did you need to call your mother or someone for tonight?”

Keith smirked in the darkened room, “No, I might have indicated to mom that it would be potentially an all night event. I’ll text her first thing though.”

Shiro kissed Keith once more, “Alright then, night.”

“Night.”

Keith fell asleep with a smile, wrapped in warmth of two men who seemed to care for him deeply. For once at the end of hallowe’en night he didn’t feel dread at having to go back to pretending to be something he wasn’t. That now his number of people who accepted him for who he was had risen from one to three, and that was more than enough for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
